My New Life
by arpipaula
Summary: This is a Jesica fic with a triangle ?/Jessica/?, and it's happenning in the begining of senior year, things go diferent than you'll expect. so read and review
1. Default Chapter

My New Life Prologue This story is way back when the rumors about Jessica started, but things   
  
go differently,1)nobody is her friend except Liz, Tia, Conner, Andy, etc. ...but Jessica decides to transfer to another school, near Sweet Valley   
  
University. This school is called Lauren Hill High School (sorry just made the   
  
school up). Anyway she decides to go there, her parents agree. And since it's near SVU, she would stay with her older brother Steven for the year   
  
until college. So she starts the year by meeting SVU people when she   
  
goes to a party on Campus (SVU). Meanwhile she meets a guy she falls really hard for, and she   
  
also becomes really close friends with someone. I'll let u know who these   
  
two guys are later on. Back at SVH, Liz really miss's her sister. but she   
  
won't be really mentioned. This is really a Jessica series, she miss's   
  
her friends but she changes allot, and makes new friends. And this is  
  
her new life. Hope you guys like this story, I'm practically the only person on the net who's come up with this story, anyway read on review, if anyone has seen my story on TSASY, and if it's kind of different, then it means I'm rewriting the story, so don't think I'm writing someone else's story. I'm also thinking about writing stories on Passions and Sailor Moon also so keep a look at for my name here. 


	2. Chapter 1

My New Life Chapter 1 |Jessica Wakefield woke up the next morning looking on the ground | |to see if her red dress from last nights dance was there. | |It was. | |"Why was everyone calling me a slut last night, I never knew Will | |had a girlfriend", said Jessica to herself in the mirror. "but | |worst of all, my | |Best friends, Lila and Amy have turned against me. | |So Jessica got up to her closet and wore her sweat pants and a | |t-shirt to go for a walk and clear her head. | |Leaving a message in the kitchen saying she was out for a walk. | |She started running for a while, and then sat down on the bench in| |the park. | |"I never thought this would happen to me, but why would they do | |This," said Jessica to herself. | |"I wish I could just run away, to another school, and have a new | |life" she | |Said, then she got an idea. | |"Why not? I mean mom and dad could let me go to Lauren Hill High | |School, since its close to Sweet Valley University, maybe | |I could stay with Steven and Billie. And I could just have a new | |life." she said with excitement. The she got sad, | |"But I wouldn't see Liz all the time; we've never been separated | |for more than a couple of weeks. | |"But I can't stay in Sweet Valley, everyone hates me" said Jess. | |She ran for a while longer, and then went home to tell her | |parents. | |She saw them both at the breakfast table at the Fowler dinning | |room. | |"Mom, Dad, could I talk to you guys for a minute, it's really | |important." | |She said. | |"Sure, honey, what's up" said her mother. | |"Well, I've been thinking about this for a while, mostly all | |night, and I | |Wanted to ask you if it was okay if I transfer to another school" | |she asked, a little scared of what they would say. | |"Why is that Jessica, aren't you happy at SVH" her dad asked, with| |concern. | |"Well, I might as well tell you the whole story" she said, and she| |told them the whole story from her meeting Will, till what | |happened at the dance last night. | | | |"Oh, honey, I understand know why you want to go to another | |school, but | |Are you sure you want to leave Sweet Valley High" her mother | |asked. | |"Yes, want to go too another school, away from Sweet Valley High, | |it's near Sweet Valley University, and | |Since it's too far to drive there every morning, I could live with| |Steven and Billie for the rest of the year, please mom and dad. I | |can't | |Stay in Sweet Valley" Jessica asked with a pleading voice. | |"Well, If its okay with your father?" her mother asked, looking at| |her | |Husband. They both looked at him, with their puppy dog faces. | |"Okay, okay Jessica you can transfer to Lauren Hill High, I've | |heard they have a good school, and that if your going to stay with| |Steven and Billie, it will be a good experience for you before you| |go to college" her father said with a smile on his handsome face. | |"Oh, thank you daddy, I'm going to go call Steven and ask him if I| |can stay with him for the rest of the year" Jessica said with joy,| |as she ran | |Upstairs to call her brother. | |She dialed his number, and Billie picked it up. | |"Hello?" asked Billie in the phone. | |"Hi, Billie its Jessica is Steven there. | |"No, sorry he's still I class," Billie said. | |"Well actually I wouldn't mind talking to you, since I have to ask| |the both of you" she said. | |"Okay, what's up" Billie said. | |"Allot has happened this year, and I decided to transfer to Lauren| |Hill High, and since it's near SVU, could I live with you and | |Steven, that is until I start going to college next year" Jessica | |said. | |"Well, it's okay with me, I'll ask Steven will let you know, but | |for sure he'll say yes, and between the two of us, I would love to| |have a girl live here with us, and we were looking for a roommate | |anyway, everyone we've met is really weird" Billie said with a | |laugh. | |"Thank you so much Billie, dad said if it was okay with you guys, | |I'll be moving in Friday" Jessica said. | |"Great, when Steven gets home I'll let him know and call your dad | |and tell him" Billie said. | |"Great, well I got to go and tell Liz, bye" Jessica told Billie, | |and she hung up the phone. | |"Bye jess, see unbilled said by hanging up. | |Jessica went to her dad's study to tell him the good news, when | |she saw Elizabeth in there, looking for some paper for her | |printer. | |"Hey Liz, could I talk to you for a second" Jessica said. | |"Sure" Elizabeth said a little uneasy by the look she saw on | |Jessica's face. | |"Well, you see, I'm not going to SVH anymore" Jessica said. | |"What do you mean, why" Liz said, really sad by the news she was | |hearing. | |"Look, I thought about, I made a decision to transfer to Lauren | |Hill High, and mom and dad said yes, so I'll be living with Steven| |and Billie for the rest of the year" she said in a quiet voice. | |"Are you sure Jess, I mean, I'm going to miss you so much" | |Elizabeth said with a few tears in her eyes. Jessica wiped them | |away with her hand. | |"Lizzie, it's not the end of the world, I'll see you on every | |holiday, and you can call me any time you want, and we can email | |each other every single day" Jessica said with tears in her eyes | |this time. | |"So, when are you leaving" Elizabeth ask wiping away her tears. | |"Friday, C'mon let's go eat some lunch, this will be our last | |Saturday lunch together" Jessica said. And they left for the House| |Of Java. | |I'll be skipping one week, on Friday when Jessica leaves. | | | | | | | 


End file.
